


Now Press Repeat

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [16]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Ace!Hela, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Gen, Loki is Toddler and the Cosmos is an Etch-a-Sketch, Thanos is doomed to singledom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: Hela muses on the inevitability of death, the universe, and everything.





	Now Press Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [prompt:](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/404873.html?thread=66890633#t66890633) Avengers movieverse, author’s choice, only Loki can save the nine realms – but he doesn’t care

No matter how many times It happens, The End of All Things, some little bits remain. They have to. Without those shards of the past-life, sharp and cutting and temptingly, dangerously labeled _prophecy_ by gods while dismissively waved away as _déjà vu_ by mortals the Cycle of Life (and Death) could not begin again.  
  
Or it would, but it would not be Death as She knows Herself and She has to admit She enjoys the inevitable predictability.  
  
And as always, like a wheel trapped in the groove of the road of Life, it all comes down to Loki. Prophecy. He is the fire that burns and brings about the Twilight. He is, in a way, both Her father and Her creation as it is he who shaped/birthed/sired one of Her aspects. She would feel a little loyalty to him for that alone, but he also brought the souls of an entire planet (mostly) to Her door.  
  
A small amount, a pittance, in comparison to the gifts of those who would court Her. Thanos, sweet deluded Thanos, offers up solar systems and wars and each soul is a jewel at Her feet.  
  
But Loki is Loki, Her most strange of followers, and he is yet young when he Falls. He does not die in battle, concealing him from those autonomous parts of Herself called Valkyries, and it is a simple matter to pluck his drifting corpse from the frozen Emptiness and call his soul to Her boney hands. He is small in Her bleached palms, and presses his tear streaked face to cloak as She coos Her plans. He sniffles. He nods. She leaves the animated corpse that is Loki with Her most devoted and ever loyal would-be suitor.  
  
Earth is saved, but while its heroes escape domination by the skin of their teeth other planets fall and space faring empires are swallowed up. Thanos continues his work.  
  
She visits Her Loki in his cell, body of bone hooded, and he kneels to kiss Her knuckles. She strokes his hair and presses a skeleton key into his hands. "Will you warn them, Loki Laufeyson?"  
  
He accepts Her offering and unshackles himself. He who was father, was son, was mother was Fenrir is Garmr smiles at Her. "It would be poor recompenses for all you've given me…"  
  
Earth was always going to be spared; it always is, for without _some_ life Her own existence is meaningless and void. Such is the birthplace of new life that will spread to repopulate the galaxy until She is ready to reap Her bountiful harvest once more. She strokes his cheek and leaves him to his own devices. He could speak, and warn them of what's coming, but he won't.  
  
He shall keep his secrets and his silence and deliver Her Thanos (who looks forward to the coming battle, the challenge) his Gauntlet. It is Loki who is the turning point, who holds all the cards and salvation in his hands, and he has always been so good at _pretending_ to care.  
  
She can hear dice rattling in Her skull, but no matter how they land the House always wins.


End file.
